Heaven's Light Is Lost To Me
by animeme220
Summary: Pain is a part of every relationship," he says, and so Hinata believes him. She's tired of the abuse, her Hell growing closer, but afraid to let go. So what happens when the person she can't be with offers her another option? NejiHina, anti-naruhina.
1. In A BloodStained Bed,With Him,I'm Dead

She lay in the bed, stiff and uncomfortable. Tremors racked her body as hands dragged lightly across her skin, lingering in the wrong places. Bruised and battered she whimpered as her breath released in short gasps, only interrupted by the moans of pleasure she did not wish to have.

"My Hinata," came a ragged breath in her ear. Again, she shivered, though not from the cold.

"I..I lo- lo- love..you," she forced out of her lips, bile rising as she stuttered over the words.

"Stupid Hinata," came the voice again; heavy, though laden with age and wisdom. How could this be the same man she loved long ago? "You're supposed to mean it when you say those words."

She lay motionless, waiting for what she knew was going to come. And when it did, she knew she would never be able to contain the gasp of pain.

Over and over. Almost in a rhythmic time. It kept her mind away from the pain as punches landed on her back, one by one by one. The pain increased as, soon, each punch overlaid another bruise. But still, she could not stop whimpering.

Blond hair, still spiky, brushed lightly over her face as she was roughly turned around, her naked and bruised body coming even closer to his. He grabbed her arm tightly, and she knew more black and blue scars would arise in the morning.

"Hinata…Don't cry my love. Pain is a part of every relationship," came the spoken words as invisible hands whipped away tears she tried so hard to hide.

Soon, the hold around her wrists grew tighter, the pain harder to bare. And against her will, she could not help breathing out the one word that could make it worse.

"Stop!"

All movement ceased, his hand now around both her arms. She could not see him in the dark, but she felt his eyes watch her with burning rage. The worst was yet to come, she knew. There was nothing now to stop it.

"Hinata..doesn't love me?" he whispered, mock confusion and innocence in his voice."Well, I think…I'll just..make you."

"Please…" she pleaded, knowing he would ignore her. But she found it made the pain lessen.

"It's time you learn, Hinata, who you belong too."

If anyone had been close enough to the building they would of heard the screams and moans filled with hatred and pain as they filled the air. But no one came close enough to hear. No one came close enough to rescue.

Hinata lay in the bed, forced upon the one she hated. And there was no one coming to save her.


	2. How Can You Hide The Lie In Plain Sight?

YAY!! sorry this took so long in updating, but i have a life....somewhat. yeah, it also might seem kinda rushed at some points, but im not that good at writing transitions....so yeah, ENJOY!

* * *

She walked slowly toward the training grounds, ignoring the pain that each step made, that each move caused. No matter how bad it got, no one would know. No one would see what she had to live through.

Arriving at the green, open field, she was greeted by the customary nod from Shino and the loud "Hey" from Kiba. All she did was nod back, and even that small movement sent a small shiver of pain down her spine.

Soon, Kurinai's siloutee was seen walking to the field, black hair bobbing up and down as her steps took her closer to her team. She stopped about ten feet away, staring at her students.

"Ok. So today, we are going to try something different," she called, arms crossed against her chest.

Before, Hinata might have cared, might have clung to every word her sensai spoke. But now, like always, she was distracted. She was trying to forget.

"We are going to do a joint training session today with Team Guy."

Hinata's head snapped up, causing her to wince in pain as it shot throughout her spine; she would have to be working with her cousin. Her hand itched to rub her sore neck, but she would not let anyone see how this small movement hurt so much. Instead, she continued to stare blankly with her fingers poking each other, as usual.

"Each one of you will be paired with someone from the team," Kurinai continued. "Kiba, you will be working with Rock Lee."

"Why can't I fight Neji?" Kiba whined. "Let me take him—I'd destroy him in seconds!"

"Hinata," Kurinai continued, ignoring Kiba as he muttered to himself. "You will be paired with Ten-Ten. And lastly, Shino is paired with Neji."

Hinata slowly let out a sigh she did not know she had been holding. Relief flooded her body as she knew she would not have to fight him. Why, though, she did not know.

Training went quickly, though many times she felt like giving up. And each time Hinata blocked one of Ten-Ten's attacks, pain shot throughout her body; but she hid it. Grimacing, she made it through.

She caught her breath as Kurinai dismissed the teams, everyone slowly walking away. Hinata was too tired to even nod her farewell. But she knew no one would notice; no one would care.

Minutes passed, and the training grounds were soon empty. Hinata sunk to the ground, a tree behind her back. Pain racked her body, so intense she could not even breathe without feeling it, without it shaking her fragile mind to pieces. But she would not cry, no matter how bad the pain. Too many nights tears had slid down her face; now, her eyes were dry and dead like the rest of her.

She felt her body tremble as the pain grew more intense. She sat, curled in a ball against her tree, knowing soon she must go home, and return back to _him_. No, that house they shared was no longer her home. Hinata knew she had no home, that when she chose him over duty, that she was no longer welcome into the great mansion. Besides, it was Neji whom her father loved. She was just weak, pathetic, worthless…

Her body heaved as she cried dry tears. Why must she suffer through this? What, in life, did she do to deserve this agony?

Slowly, the pain subsided, her body becoming numb. She did not move. There Hinata sat, her head on her knees, waiting. Waiting for the inevitable.

"Hinata! There you are!" called a voice, loud and obnoxious. But to her, all she could hear was malice. "Where have you been? Training ended an hour ago!" He walked towards her, and instinctively, she cringed.

His faced turned, blond hair falling over his cheeks, he started at her. "Hinata?" he asked. "C'mon, let's go home."

He reached down his hand, putting it around her wrists. Hinata did not move.

"Hinata? Hey, what's wrong? C'MON, let's go home!" His voice raised just barley, only enough for her to hear. In it she could also hear the threat of violence, looming like a storm. But she was tired; she wasn't going to take anymore. So she sat, perfectly still. Waiting.

"Hinata. Let's go." Suddenly, his wrist gripped tight, cutting of blood to her fingers. He pulled up, and Hinata gasped. There was so much pain!

"Hinata. Let's go home. Now." Still, Hinata remained silent and unmoving, except now she was standing. It was too late to stop now.

"Hinata," he whined. "Why aren't you talking to me?" Silence.

On cue, his fist raised. _Bam_. One _Bam. _Two. _Bam._ Three. _ Bam. _Over and over, in a rhythmic pattern, his fist landed on her cheek. _Bam. Bam. Bam._ Blood started to trickle down her lips. _Bam. Bam. Bam._ Now the trickle became a stream, falling onto her tan jacket, staining her training outfit. _Bam. Bam. Bam._ Her mouth tasted metallic, her headband turning red. _Bam. Bam. _ The hits slowed, then stopped. Hinata, her face throbbing, was no longer aware of anything but the pain. She could not feel it when she was dragged along, could not see the concerned stares of strangers, could not notice when they were "home", could not feel her clothes removed, or the hot water that flowed around her. She could not even feel the sheets late at night, when at last she found the bed, or the pain that every night with _him_ brought. The only thing she could feel, could know, was that she was alone, all alone.

No one was going to save her.

* * *

NOOOOS!! poor Hinata! Neji hasn't come yet, but he will! i'm debating putting the next chapter from his pov. what do ya think? Thanks for reading!

~animeme220

"No one was going to save her."


	3. Announcment from ANIMEME220

So this story is obviously one of my most popular; it is also one of the ones I have the least inspiration to complete. I like this story, but I wrote the first chapter on a whim, and struggled to bring the second chapter into existence. And it's hard to say I have much in the way of support from the community. So here is what I propose; I can guarantee this story is going to go no where if I do it by myself. Therein fore, I am introducing an open invitation to make this a joint story. I will let as many people help as are interested. It'll be the same story, just that it will be passed around people, edited, and added to, before being published. So if you are interested in seeing this story go anywhere, and want to help, just leave a comment and I'll send what I have so far, as well as more details, through e-mail. Thanks for reading this!

~animeme220


End file.
